


It All Started With Egg-Laying

by LoosenYourCorset



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Superfamily, kinda sorta hints at Wade/Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoosenYourCorset/pseuds/LoosenYourCorset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Peter became Spider-Man.</p><p>"I'm not a person, Papa. I'm a spider."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Started With Egg-Laying

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came to me in the shower and I ran with it, so it's probably sloppy. Forgive me, yeah?

The first time Steve should have realized that something was different about Peter Parker, the son he'd adopted with his husband Tony Stark, was when he walked into the kitchen one morning. At the time, little Peter was three - three and three quarters if you asked him - and he was sitting on a pile of Easter eggs, on his dog's bed no less, that he had put in a clear bag. Steve was naturally worried that his perfect child had completely lost his marbles.

"Son," he started, wary of the situation. "What exactly are you doing sitting on a bag of eggs?" The entire scene was odd, and he secretly hoped that JARVIS was not recording this. The AI probably was, however, seeing as that was kind of his job.

"I'm laying eggs, Papa," Peter answered. He watched his father's eyebrows raise in confusion, and he giggled. "I'm doing it like in that book Daddy read me about the spider and the pig." He was, of course, referring to Charlotte's web. "People don't lay eggs, Peter," Steve clarified, but Peter just shook his head. "I'm not a person, Papa. I'm a spider."

Steve thought no more of it, and decided not to argue with his son. If he thought he was a spider, well...he was only three. The thought would go away, right? Right. Peter would move on to more interesting things. He'd find a hobby that didn't include sitting on a bag of Easter eggs, Steve hoped.

~

The next time Steve thought something was off was when he found Tony in Peter's playroom, looking quite flabbergasted. It had only been a year since the kitchen incident, but Steve had completely forgotten about it. Tony had found the whole thing ridiculously funny, and had told every single Avenger about it, much to Steve's chagrin. But that was a while ago by now, and Steve walked into the room looking around. "Where's Peter?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows like Tony might have lost him.

"Look up, Steve. Carefully."

Steve did, and he almost fainted. Peter was on the ceiling looking down at his parents, smiling like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Peter! Get down from there," he chided, wanting his baby boy safely on the ground. Peter shook his head and Steve sighed; what did you do when your son could climb walls? "I tried that already," Tony muttered. He looked up at the ceiling and gave his son a grin. "What if we have some ice cream? Would you come down then?" Tony asked him, and Peter quickly nodded. Peter loved ice cream as much as any four year old would.

Peter slid down the wall at a pace that nearly gave Steve a headache, then ran over to his dad. "I want chocolate sprinkles on mine!" he requested. Tony just nodded and pulled his husband out of the room.

~

Eight years later, Peter was a happy twelve year old kid. So maybe all of his friends couldn't climb walls, who cared? Big deal. He was on his middle school's baseball team, which made Steve proud. Of course, he had tried another sport first... Basketball. He'd tried playing basketball, because that's what most of his friends were into. It hadn't gone so well. His tryout for the team had proved futile because he constantly kept attaching little webs to the ball. Oops.

He'd found out about his web-shooting abilities on accident. One time at camp, earlier in the year before school had started, mid-July, Peter had accidentally knocked his best friend Wade Wilson's unopened can of soda off a table. He went to catch it but instead, out came a little white string of the strongest stuff Peter had ever felt. It only took about ten seconds for the whole thing to go down, but it felt longer. Wade was in the bathroom so he never even seen it happen. Peter stared at the web-like substance for at least two minutes before disconnecting it from both the soda and his arm. He propped the soda back up onto the table and didn't dare tell Wade about it. Wade wouldn't find out about the incident until later in their lives.

That was only the first time Peter saved something with his webs. Later that year, Johnny Storm, cutest boy on his baseball team (save for him, of course), fell off the back of the bleachers. Peter, Wade and Johnny had pow-wowed up there for some victory pizza. The entire team was there, but they had decided to skip group time and sit on the highest bleacher, talking about baseball strategies. (Wade wasn't on the baseball team, however. He was only there because he made himself present at every game Peter had. Also, no one bullied Peter with Wade around.)

"I'm gonna throw a piece of pepperoni over the back!" Johnny had announced, and Wade looked at him appalled. "That is perfectly good pepperoni, Storm. Why would you wanna do that?" he asked, crossing his arms in disappointment. "Because," Johnny retorted, "I want to see how long it takes for this thing to reach the ground."

So Johnny pulled a piece of pepperoni off his piece of pizza and leaned over the back of the bleachers. Unfortunately he leaned a little too far, and he fell over. Peter was at the ready, of course. He stood up and shot his hand out, watching as the web attached itself to Johnny's back. Wade stared on in wonder, thinking of ways they could use that ability of Peter's for free food from the teacher's lounge. "God, Peter! Why didn't you tell me you could shoot sticky stuff from your hands?" he asked, looking down at a hanging Johnny.

"It's not the kind of thing you just mention, Wade. And it's webbing," Peter answered. He pulled back and did his best to get Johnny back onto the bleachers without harming him too much. Johnny rubbed his head and looked up. "Thanks for that," he said. "But did anyone see the pepperoni hit the ground?"

~

Another five years after that, and it was Peter's seventeenth birthday. He had specifically requested that there be absolutely no birthday party under any means. Steve wondered why and Tony figured that he was just going through a phase. Peter hadn't, however, asked for no presents, and Tony was working on something major for him. It wasn't a car, either. He'd gotten a car for his sixteenth birthday, and he loved it to death.

This year, Tony was hellbent on giving Peter something he'd never see coming. He spent a few months working on it in his lab. It was a suit, a suit he could wear and be proud of. Steve wasn't entirely against the idea of finally giving Peter permission to freely save New York, but he wasn't totally for it either. "Tony," he once said, as worried and mother hen-like as ever. "What if he gets hurt? Or worse, dies? What if because we let him go off saving the city he dies and it's all our fault?"

Tony'd looked up from his work, the suit sprawled out across a shiny metal table. "Steve, that isn't going to happen. Don't ask me how I'm sure, okay? I just am. He's our kid, after all! This is what we do isn't it? Save the world?" he asked rhetorically before going back to work. Steve nodded his head even though Tony wasn't looking at him anymore, and decided that he was probably right. He usually was, and Steve just worried too much.

But now the suit was finished and Tony had put it in a box, wrapped it in black wrapping paper, put a gold bow on top like it was Christmas and not his birthday, and set it down on the island in the kitchen. There was no dinner to be had; Peter had asked to eat with Wade for the evening, and because it was his birthday they had agreed to let him spend his night at some restaurant in the middle of New York, without them. Peter was finishing getting ready for the so-called 'not date', and after spritzing on some of his favorite cologne he bounded down the stairs all excited. Tony and Steve were already in the kitchen waiting for him, grinning from ear to ear like idiots.

"What are you two so smiley about?" Peter asked, walking into the kitchen and grabbing his keys from off the counter. "We got you a present," Tony said enthusiastically. It was as if he had practiced that line, but he hadn't. He just couldn't wait for Peter to open that box. "You didn't have to do that, Dad," Peter half-whined, giving his parents an awkward smile. "Pop already got me this great watch."

Tony wasn't going to stand for that, naturally. "Just open the box! It took me months to get this ready, okay?" He grinned and watched as Peter crossed the room and tore the bow off the box. His fingers ripped at the paper and he crumpled it all up and threw it into the trashcan. "If I'd known you were going to be so careless with the wrapping paper, I would've chosen that ugly one that I hate so much. That one with all the deer on it. Why are there deer on it?" Tony muttered, crossing his arms.

Peter just shrugged and pulled the lid off the box, gasping a little as he saw what was inside. The material was blue and black and red, and a mask sat on top. He carefully pushed it aside and took the suit out, examining it and rubbing the fabric through his fingers. "Dad, you made this huh?" he asked, and Tony nodded. He bit his lip so that he didn't cry super manly tears, then rushed forward to pull his parents into a group hug.

"Took me six months, but I got it done a week ago," Tony said.

"Does this mean I get to save people now without getting grounded every time I do?" Peter questioned, hopeful. How could the answer be no when they'd given him a suit?

Steve nodded, "Yes. But be careful and don't die!" Tony shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose, but chuckled nonetheless. "Most of all, enjoy it," Tony added with a smile.

Peter grinned. "Trust me, I will. I love you guys, and I love this suit, but Wade's waiting. But we can have cake later!" he said, giving them one final hug. He placed the suit back in the box, not sure he could wait until he had to save the day to try it on.

"We love you too, Spider-Man," Tony and Steve said in unison as they watched him walk out the door.


End file.
